


The Diner

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: ASL, Coffee, Diners, First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, fargo - Freeform, numbers, wrench - Freeform, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the first meeting for Numbers and Wrench- with added flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I know nearly everyone has written a 'how they met' fic, so I thought I might as well throw in my two cents. I tried to keep character and life in it as well as some of that initial attraction I'm sure they had. Enjoy :)

On a misty October morning in a small diner on a quiet street, a hungover Numbers sat on his own in a bleak corner. He was regretting every mouthful of whiskey with each new slam of the door that seemed to echo painfully throughout his tired head. A steaming coffee with three sugars sat on the greasy table in front of him, he occasionally took a scalding sip of it whilst watching the various early morning costumers and their tired faces.

About fifteen minutes after Numbers had ordered his coffee, a young man entered the diner with a perky smile on his face. His loud slam of the door caught Numbers' attention, who looked up to start a deathly glare towards the new comer. But, as soon as his eyes rested upon the fresh face of the tall man, Numbers' eyebrows automatically raised in interest. This was a new level of attractive that wasn't usually seen in this shit-hole of a town.

He took another sip of coffee, making sure to keep his tired eyes on the handsome stranger. The guy ordered by writing on a notepad and handing it to the waitress, Numbers frowned in confusion, but he guessed the guy was just tired. He kept a watchful eye as the young man rested his coffee on a small table across from him and got a nice view of his ass as he went to sit down. He wasn't being creepy or anything, he was just observing. This was the type of guy you didn't see everyday.

But, since Numbers' eye was never caught by just anyone, the guy looked a little off. The weirdest thing about him was the hideous tan fringed jacket that was draped across his shoulders and made them look even more broad. It was interesting to say the least. He sat calmly at his table and opened up a newspaper to scan the words with a thoughtful look on his face. So this asshole reads papers too? Numbers smiled to himself as he drank some more of his coffee, this was too perfect.

After about five minutes or so of occasional staring, the young guy looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows in mild concern. He then set his paper down and made to leave. As he stood up, he directly at numbers and his eyes seemed to say that he knew that the older man had been watching him the entire time. He gave the smaller man a quick smile and a cheeky wink before before heading out into the cold, walking with a slightly comical swagger that made Numbers chuckle.

Numbers downed the last of his coffee and checked his own watch. Shit. Fargo wouldn't be too happy to see him turn up late, again. He fluffed his jacket and stalked out of the diner without leaving a tip. It took about ten minutes to reach the building, every step of the way he couldn't wipe the grin off his face thinking about the mysterious guy from the diner.

                                                                                                                                        ~

As soon as Numbers walked through the doors, all the heads around a table full of coffee and bacon turned in his direction. The Australian, who ranked slightly lower than gargling his own piss whilst standing on a bed of rusty nails on a list of things Numbers liked, grinned when he saw him.

“You're late twinkle-toes, someone keep you up all night?” He laughed loudly and several of the other men joined him, “He's waiting for you in the office, so get your pretty little head in there.” More hooting laughter erupted from the table as Numbers shot them a dirty look, “Fuck you.” He marched off into the office with the Australian’s voice ringing in his ears.

Numbers barged through the office door, making no effort to conceal his glare and stood facing the boss, who was staring at his watch.

“Five minutes. Beats last time I guess.” He looked up and returned Numbers' steely glare, “Introduce yourself then.”

Numbers frowned, but then looked around and saw the man standing on the other side of the room. His jaw nearly dropped. Stood with a sly grin on his face, was the man from the diner.

“What the...” Numbers trailed off and just gaped at the man, who was now grinning at the floor. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the boss waited for Numbers to talk, Numbers stared at the man in disbelief and the man grinned at the shocked Numbers.

Finally, the boss sighed,

“This is Mr. Wrench, your new partner.” Numbers, still in a mild state of shock, just nodded and looked back at the now named man from the diner. His grin had faded slightly but he kept a cheerful look on his face as he rapid fire signed,

_'Surprised to see me, handsome?'_

Numbers turned to frown in confusion at the boss, who simply replied with,

“He's deaf. You know some ASL right?”

Numbers snapped out of his daze to reply with a slightly vacant expression on his face,

“Yeah, I guess. But I'm not very good...” In all honesty, he'd only caught about two words in that last sentence. He turned back to Mr. Wrench, who smiled at him as he signed,

_'So what's your name hot stuff?'_

Numbers, thank God, understood the first half of the sentence and used his fingers to spell out 'N-U-M-B-E-R-S'

_'I like it, suits you.'_ He pushed himself off the wall and took a step forward as he signed, _'Nice beard, by the way'_

Numbers, slightly dumbfounded by the audacity of this man, just nodded at him before the boss interrupted their ever so slightly too intense stare-off.

“Now you've got to know each other...” He turned to Numbers, “You will be contacted with the details of your first assignment within the next two days, meet here on Wednesday at nine in the morning. And, for fuck's sake,be on time.” He looked them up and down, “Now get out.”

Numbers obliged and they walked out into the lobby together. As soon as the Australian spotted them, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Hey Numbers! Giving big gay cowboys a try? He might be too rough for you!...” The other guys were squealing with laughter as he turned back to them and began telling a story about a guy in Wyoming that had once fucked his horse.

Once outside, Numbers felt extremely awkward being alone with a man he was undeniably smitten by. He coughed and broke his usual glare to give Wrench a goodbye smile. He was about to head off when the tall man took out a notepad and began scribbling on it, he handed it over with a triumphant look on his face. A few digits were written on it, along with a short message.

_'My number, Mr. Numbers. In case you feel an urge to contact me before Wednesday.'_ The smaller man took the paper and pocketed it with a raised eyebrow before he nodded and made to leave.

_'See you S-O-O-N then'_

_'Text me.'_

He winked at Numbers before he strolled confidently down the street in his giant fringed jacket. Numbers watched him leave for a while with a bemused look on his face before turning and leaving in the opposite direction.

Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from temporary hiatus and since my travels I have come up with loads of ideas that mainly focus on these two around the places I have visited (Grand Canyon, Vegas etc. ). I am also working on a slightly smutty fic that should be up soon ;)  
> I am extremely glad to be back and I can't wait to read all the stuff I have missed :)


End file.
